


Worship

by soongtypeprincess



Series: South Downs Retirement [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Crowley still wonders what he's done to deserve something so beautiful.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: South Downs Retirement [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a lovely NSFW piece from Whiteley Foster! Please go and support their Patreon and you can find them on Tumblr at whiteleyfoster, as well. (I'm sorry; I don't know how to put links on AO3!)
> 
> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Oh, and I gave the husbands a cat in this fic. I will go into my other South Downs fics and insert the cat somewhere, but I think it's high time they had a cat, yes??
> 
> Edit (6-26-20): I changed the name of the cat. I think it's more appropriate. :)

It was dawn and the angel looked out the kitchen window at the rim of sunlight that crept over the hill across from the cottage.

He set the percolator onto the counter and opened the cupboard for the coffee when he heard rustling in the sun room.

Aziraphale set the coffee aside and followed the sound. He found their orange tabby cat playing with a fern’s leaf.

“Eden!” he scolded as he picked her up and held her to his chest. “You naughty kitty. You know better than to play with Anthony’s plants.”

The tabby purred as she butted her head against Aziraphale’s chin. 

“Don’t try to butter me up, you wicked girl. Go on, now.”

He set her down and Eden trotted out of the sun room and into Aziraphale’s study where she climbed onto her giant cat tree. 

Aziraphale examined the fern's leaf.

“No harm done,” he said in a soft, hushed tone. The leaf expanded as if it were sighing against his touch.

He gave the fern another stroke with his thumb and went to the French doors that led to their back patio, but stopped short of opening them when he spied a doe and her twin fawns grazing in the yard.

He smiled and watched the fawns prance around their mother and kick their legs as they played. 

\--------------------

Crowley rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat up in their bed. He noticed the empty spot next to him and freed himself from the tangle of sheets to put on his black robe. 

He descended the small set of stairs and found his husband standing at the French doors, his back to him.

They had been married nearly a year now, and their move to Sussex was an emotional one; not so much for Crowley, but for his angel. He knew Aziraphale adored Soho and was sad to leave his bookshop, a place that had been his home for 200 years.

Crowley remembered him shutting the shop for the final time and lingering at the door.

He remembered how his heart raced. 

_He’s going to change his mind,_ Crowley told himself. _He’s regretting this. Regretting_ you _._

But when Aziraphale approached the Bentley, he put his arms around him and let him cry.

“Angel?” he said, his voice shaking. “If you don’t want to do this, I’ll understand. I can undo all of this for you.”

\---------------------------

“Good morning, my angel.”

Aziraphale heard his voice but didn’t look at him as he motioned for him to step closer.

“What are we looking at?” Crowley whispered.

He felt him lay his chin on his shoulder and circle his thin arms around his waist.

“Aren’t they precious?” he asked. “They look just a few days old. And the mother is beautiful.”

Crowley’s nose nuzzled into his hair and his heart skipped.

“She is beautiful,” he agreed. “But she’s also about to have my marigolds for breakfast.”

“Let her have them, dear. They’ll grow back.”

He heard him grunt as he squeezed him, and then he felt Crowley’s nose in his hair again. 

\-----------------------

Aziraphale’s golden curls smelled like fresh powder, and Crowley took in every bit of his scent. 

He thought back to the moment in front of the shut bookshop as he held him close, when he told him that he was prepared to undo everything between them just so his angel could be happy.

Aziraphale’s eyes glowed with tears as he looked at him. 

“What did you say?” he had asked. 

He bit his lip as he lowered his eyes, but the angel cupped his face in his warm hands and kissed him.

“You’re my husband, darling,” he said. “Why would I want to undo that?”

Crowley’s eyes grew wet. “The last thing I want to do is break your heart. And if leaving Soho...I mean...you don’t have to--”

“My heart isn’t breaking, dearest.” Aziraphale kissed him again. 

\--------------------------

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Aziraphale’s lips parted at the feeling of his husband’s hot breath against him. 

“Dearest?"

He turned to find Crowley hanging his head, and Aziraphale felt tears on his cheeks as he cupped his face.

“Darling, what’s the matter?”

Aziraphale gazed into his golden eyes. His pupils were beginning to dilate, a trait that the angel relished in every time they made love.

“Nothing is the matter,” Crowley said, his voice heavy. “Everything is right for once. It’s unbelievable to me sometimes.”

“What is?” Aziraphale asked.

“Us, angel,” he said. “How everything has worked out since... _that_ day. Our courtship, our marriage, honeymoon…even mornings like this. It’s too much to take in sometimes.”

Aziraphale kissed his wet cheek. “You asked what you did to deserve me. To deserve all this. Don’t you know, darling?”

“Don’t tell me I’m blessed, angel,” he grinned as his breath hitched. “I might burst.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’m the one that’s blessed.”

Crowley shook his head. “I’m not worthy.”

“Don’t you dare say that.”

“Angel, it was painful. My hands actually ached to touch you, to pull you closer…”

Aziraphale’s eyes began to burn.

“And I pushed you away, I know I did. I was just as frightened as you, darling.” He moved Crowley’s long hair away from his glowing eyes. “You talk about bursting? When we first kissed, I feared discorporation. Not because of what we are, but of utter relief. And though I had felt your aura of love for centuries, when we kissed...your love _filled_ me, consumed me. It was so overwhelming I thought that I would explode.”

He heard a soft giggle from his husband and embraced him.

“But it was the best feeling in the world,” he continued. “I wanted it, but most of all...I wanted _you_.”

\--------------------

Aziraphale was warm and Crowley melted against his touch; this touch that he yearned for, had dreamed of, and that he revered.

When they had first kissed, Crowley was afraid that the ground would open up and swallow them both, but he would have fought against all of Hell’s army to pull them out of the darkness.

He was afraid the sky would crumble and of Her wrath toward a demon who dared to love one of Her angels.

A demon who had the audacity to love at all.

In moments like these, he would think back at all the times they held back. Did the angel know about his pain? Did the angel know how lucky he felt just to be at his side, in his presence, for these thousands of years?

“I love you,” he whispered.

\----------------------------

Aziraphale felt the sash of his robe being pulled loose as Crowley knelt at his feet.

He had not put on his pajama bottoms since he had the intention to crawl back into bed to properly wake his husband, and his heart raced as Crowley’s lips glided along his belly.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Crowley’s soft declaration tickled his skin, and he bit his lip as he pulled his black robe down from his shoulders.

Aziraphale's fingertips brushed over a patch of freckles and then traced up his neck and along his jaw. 

Crowley looked up and, for a moment, Aziraphale couldn’t breathe.

His golden eyes were blazing as the morning sun caught his face and his pupils had grown wider. Aziraphale had never seen such an adoring look in all of their years together, even in the months that they had been married.

It was full of longing and it brought a flush to Aziraphale’s cheeks. Crowley’s hand gripped his belly and one of his thighs, as if he were scared of losing balance, of tipping over the edge. His silky hair fell onto his shoulders, a crimson lock sticking to the corner of his mouth.

Aziraphale swept his hand over his forehead to move it, but stopped and let it linger.

“My dearest one."

\-----------------

Crowley’s fingers moved from Aziraphale’s soft thigh to his now erect cock.

“Not yet, darling.” 

He let out a short, desperate groan as he laid his chin on his belly but held his gaze.

Aziraphale was looking down at him with a love so powerful he feared he would sink further into the floor. His mouth hung slack as he sighed and grasped his own hard cock instead.

“I adore you.” His breath hitched again as he caressed himself.

\----------------

Aziraphale didn’t speak.

“You’re my everything,” his husband continued. “My morning, my night...the very ground I walk on...everything I don’t deserve.” 

Crowley was still stroking himself and Aziraphale felt his stomach flutter at the sight of his devout gaze.

He gulped as he finally moved the lock of hair from his mouth, and Crowley pressed his lips into his palm. Hot saliva slicked against it.

“You are deserving, my love,” he told him. “You’re my entire world.”

A new tear fell down Crowley’s cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

“No more tears. There’s no need for them.”

“I love you, my angel.” Crowley’s voice was heavy again, this time with desire.

Aziraphale carded his fingers through his long, red hair. 

“And I love _you,_ my husband. I am so happy to finally be yours.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s belly. 

“You were always my one and only,” he said. “Please...Aziraphale....”

\----------------

Crowley felt him take his hand from his belly and he was made to stand. 

He followed him to the bedroom, and they laid together, Aziraphale moving between his legs and pressing against him. Crowley clutched his shoulders to drink in his warmth.

The angel moved away and Crowley gasped when a slick finger entered him.

“Aziraphale…” His toes curled as he moaned.

“Not yet, darling.”

He craned his neck and closed his eyes as Aziraphale continued to work, sliding his finger in and out of him.

\-----------------

Crowley’s hair spread under his head as he writhed, and Aziraphale licked his lips as he watched him.

The black robe had opened to expose his stiff cock, and its head was a deep red. Aziraphale bent down and licked the sticky sweetness that oozed from it.

Crowley moaned again, his fingers gripping the duvet.

“Angel!”

“Not yet, darling.”

He licked him again and savored the sound his husband made.

\----------------

The pit of Crowley’s stomach was on fire and he shimmied his arms out of his robe. He reached for Aziraphale's curls.

“Please...baby…”

Aziraphale grinned and removed their robes, tossing them to the floor. 

“Patience, my love.”

Crowley's eyes met his and they were glittering in the light that showed through a slit in the curtains. He welcomed his warm mouth as it pressed into his, and grabbed his shoulders as he entered him.

“My angel,” Crowley sighed against his lips.

“That’s right, dearest. _Yours._ ”


End file.
